Let It Burn
by ssaprofilerjotchner
Summary: Emma Swan, psychologue, commence à ressentir quelque chose envers sa patiente Regina Mills. Mais est-ce que ses sentiments sont réciproques ?


Bonjour, voici mon premier OS, du SwanQueen. J'ai eu du mal à l'écrire, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. :D Bonne Lecture ! Cet OS vient d'un Secret Santa.

Let It Burn...

Cela faisait des mois qu'Emma ressentait cette obsession envers sa patiente. Cette femme lui lançait des regards amers et mystérieux qui la faisaient complètement frissonner. Sa façon de raconter ses malheurs et ses erreurs était impressionnante et émouvante. Chaque jour, chaque soir, Emma pensait à Regina. Elle était dans sa tête, dans son âme, partout. C'était comme si sa vie ne tournait qu'autour d'elle. La blonde était complètement obsédée par cette femme. C'était comme une drogue. Le désir de l'embrasser ou de la caresser la gênait. Emma ferma les yeux et passa sa main dans sa longue chevelure blonde quand Regina pénétra dans la salle. Cette dernière, de sa démarche gracieuse, se dirigea et s'installa confortablement sur le fauteuil en cuir. Emma, mal à l'aise, salua :

\- Bonjour, madame Mills. Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?  
\- Tout va très mal, miss Swan.

Emma, inquiète, fixa les yeux de Regina. Son regard était vide. C'était rare de voir la jeune femme comme ça. La brune paraissait toujours distante, froide et sans faiblesse. Mais les rares fois où elle paraissait vide, on pouvait lire du chagrin dans ses yeux.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

Regina inspira profondément en fermant les yeux. Quand elle les rouvrit, une haine se voyait à travers son regard.

\- Cora, ma mère, je vous ai déjà parlé d'elle. Cette vipère. Elle est de retour en ville et fait de ma vie un enfer.  
\- Comment ça, un enfer ? Elle vous fait subir des choses affreuses ?

Regina soupira et tourna son regard vers la fenêtre. Elle grimaça tout en réfléchissant, ce qui inquiéta fortement la psychologue. Le silence qui régnait dans la pièce depuis quelques minutes ne rassurait pas Emma.

\- Regina ? Ces séances sont là pour vous aider. Vous devez me faire confiance et me dire ce qu'il se passe. Je sais que c'est dur de dire ce que l'on ressent. On a... cette sorte d'amertume qui nous ronge. Mais on doit dépasser ça en s'exprimant.  
\- Elle ne m'a jamais aimée. Elle a toujours eu plaisir à me rabaisser... c'est une femme cruelle !

Emma regarda Regina, intensément. La blonde essayait de comprendre ce que voulait dire sa patiente. Enfin, elle devina, mais voulant savoir plus précisément, elle demanda avec attention :

\- Elle vous rabaissait ? Comment ? Sur quoi ?  
\- Elle me dit incapable de trouver l'amour. Incapable de vivre heureuse. C'est idiot, je vous l'avoue, mais venant d'une mère, cela vous blesse fortement. En me disant ces mots-là, j'ai longuement réfléchi, miss Swan, je me sens isolée et cette solitude me tue.

Emma sentit son coeur battre à la chamade. Elle l'aimait et désirait lui avouer ces sentiments. Elle inspira et fixa les yeux de la jolie brune :

\- Ne perdez pas espoir, Regina. Vous êtes une femme forte et... magnifique. Vous trouverez la personne qui vous aime comme vous le méritez.  
\- J'attends toujours cette personne.

Emma se sentit mal mais se ressaisit pile à temps :

\- Pouvez-vous me dire ce qui se passe vraiment avec Cora ?

Regina soupira. Elle détestait parler de son affreuse mère. Cora était tellement cruelle et conservatrice. La brune bafouilla :  
\- Je suis une femme qui se pose encore des questions sur qui je suis vraiment et... Emma Swan, je suis navrée, je ne me sens pas encore prête à dévoiler cette partie de ma vie.

La psychologue hocha la tête. Regina regarda l'horloge de la salle et s'exclama :

\- Je sais que la séance n'est pas encore finie mais j'ai vraiment envie d'y aller. J'ai besoin d'être seule et de réfléchir.

Sur ce, la jeune femme partit sous le regard attristé d'Emma. Cette dernière attrapa son manteau, quitta la pièce, et sortit du bâtiment. Elle continua son chemin jusqu'à sa voiture et pénétra à l'intérieur. Elle s'installa confortablement et commença à tourner la clef de contact quand Regina arriva en larmes dans la voiture d'Emma. La blonde, surprise et inquiète, demanda immédiatement :

\- Regina, que se passe-t-il ?

La brune lança un simple regard à Emma, puis tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et prononça :

\- Je viens de recevoir un message de ma mère. Elle me traite. Elle me déteste. Regardez-moi ! Je suis une femme ordinaire ! Emma... je ne suis pas un monstre..  
\- Regina...

Les larmes coulaient sur les joues de la brune, ce qui brisait petit à petit le coeur d'Emma. La voir comme ça était une pure souffrance pour elle. Elle s'approcha de la belle 'Gina et caressa ses cheveux courts et soyeux. Tout à coup, sans réfléchir, Emma pencha son visage près de celui de la femme et tenta de l'embrasser. En vain.  
Regina repoussa la blonde de toutes ses forces et lui hurla :

\- Emma ! Que venez-vous de faire ? Vous êtes complètement folle ! Je ne suis pas, je ne veux pas ! Je... Excusez-moi, Emma.

Emma commença à pleurer quand elle vit la femme qu'elle aimait s'enfuir en courant. La psychologue démarra sa voiture et quitta le parking, en sanglots. Sur le chemin, Emma arrivait à voir quelques ombres malgré ses pleurs qui lui brouillaient la vue. Et d'un geste brusque, elle freina et essuya ses larmes. Elle inspira un bon coup et continua sa route, distraite.  
Une fois chez elle, elle s'effondra sur son lit. Elle venait de faire une grosse erreur. Peut-être la plus grosse de toute sa vie. De un, Regina ne reviendrait jamais la voir. Et de deux, Emma sentait cette tristesse l'envahir. Cette amertume douloureuse. Elle lui venait souvent, tout le temps même. Car l'obsession qu'Emma éprouvait pour Regina se transformait en une sorte de rancoeur.  
 _Ressaisis-toi, Emma..._ pensa la blonde.  
Cette dernière se leva d'un bond, motivée, elle attrapa son portable et sans hésiter, composa le numéro de sa patiente, qui répondit aussitôt.

\- Allô ? Commença Regina, froidement.

Emma soupira. Elle ne savait que penser. Regina était froide de nature.

\- C'est Emma. Je voulais vous parler.  
\- Moi aussi ! Je vous laisse commencer.

Emma se racla la gorge, stressée. Elle essaya de prononcer ces mots-là :

\- Je suis désolée, j'ai foiré...  
\- Emma je vous arrête tout de suite ! Je ne veux plus parler de ça. Oublions ce petit incident. Articula Regina.  
\- Dans la voiture, quand vous êtes venue... Et que je...  
\- Emma, je ne veux pas en parler.

Après ces derniers mots-là, le silence s'installa. Emma se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Elle avait besoin d'en parler. Elle ignorait pourquoi elle avait fait cet acte et elle voulait le découvrir. Depuis qu'elle avait des sentiments pour cette femme, elle ne pensait qu'à elle et n'avait que des cruelles illusions, où elles étaient heureuses ensemble, qui la faisaient énormément souffrir.

\- Madame Mills, je veux vraiment mettre ça au clair mais je n'ai pas tellement le temps de parler avec vous ce soir, je vous propose d'aller prendre un café au petit parc demain matin. À dix heures tapantes ! Cela vous convient ?

Regina accepta à contrecoeur  
et Emma raccrocha. La petite blonde se déshabilla pour se vêtir dans sa robe de chambre. Ensuite, elle s'allongea dans son lit, tout en pensant à demain et à Regina. Pourquoi lui avait-elle demandé ça ? C'était stupide de sa part. Qu'allait-elle lui dire ? Je t'aime ? En pensant à tout cela, la psychologue s'endormit rapidement.

Regina se leva avec un énorme mal de tête. Elle marchait lentement dans sa maison, cherchant désespérément ses cachets habituels. Elle en prenait tout le temps. Elle en avait besoin pour dormir, pour passer ses maux de têtes, pour faire disparaître le stress. Regina était une personne à problèmes, c'est bien pour cela qu'elle voyait une psychologue. Elle entra dans sa cuisine et trouva ses comprimés sur le comptoir. Elle les examina pendant quelques temps, et finit par les prendre avec un fond d'eau. Après cela, elle se dirigea vers l'horloge et regarda l'heure : neuf heures et trente minutes. Elle écarquilla les yeux en se rendant compte qu'elle était en retard. Regina se précipita dans sa salle de bain pour se doucher rapidement et ensuite s'habiller. Elle finit par se coiffer soigneusement et se maquilla légèrement. Une fois prête, elle sortit de chez elle, angoissée à l'idée de voir la femme blonde. Elle aimait bien Emma mais cette dernière avait fait une chose plutôt déplacée alors Regina ressentait un trouble, un blocage.  
Quand la belle brune arriva au parc, elle vit au loin Emma qui l'attendait sur un banc avec deux cafés. Regina trembla comme une petite feuille et ralentit le pas pour rejoindre la jeune femme assise.

\- Bonjour, miss Swan.  
\- Bonjour, Regina.

Regina s'assied doucement au côté de la blonde et prit le café qu'on lui tendait. Elle demanda, avec réticence :

\- Miss Swan, pourquoi vous m'avez embrassé ?

Emma but une petite gorgée de café puis baissa les yeux :

\- Je ne... J'ignore pourquoi j'ai fait cela. Sûrement pour vous faire sentir mieux. Enfin, je ne sais pas, Regina.

Regina soupira. Elle hésita à lui dire comment elle se trouvait en ce moment même. Avec courage, elle balbutia :

\- J'étais... quelque peu stressée à l'idée de vous voir aujourd'hui...

La blonde écarquilla ses yeux ronds. Que venait-elle de dire ? Était-ce bon ou mauvais signe ? Mais ne voulant pas presser les choses, Emma préféra ne rien dire et seulement hausser les épaules. Regina continua :

\- Vous avez ressentie quelque chose quand vous m'avez embrasser ?  
\- Non... mentit la blonde sans détacher son regard de celui l'autre femme.

La brune fixa aussi timidement la psychologue. Cette dernière tourna le regard, inspira, et finit son café en une gorgée. Elle se dirigea vers la poubelle pour y jeter son gobelet mais Regina la suivit.

\- Emma... Et si on faisait comme si... il n'y avait rien eu ?

L'interpellée se retourna vers la brune qui se trouvait maintenant face à elle. La psychologue voulut dire quelque chose mais elle hésita. Finalement, elle chuchota :

\- Oui. Oublions. C'est le mieux qu'on puisse faire pour ne pas affecter notre relation.

La brune essaya de trouver des mots pour détendre l'atmosphère mais aucun ne parvenait à sortir. Elle inspira longuement et avoua :

\- Je ne me sens pas très à l'aise. Je vais partir si cela ne vous dérange pas.  
\- Non, allez-y. De toute façon, je dois aller travailler.

Emma partit la première, triste. Tous ses rêves s'effondraient. Regina ne l'aimait pas. Du moins, pas en amour. Elle se sentait tellement troublée. Son obsession se tourna encore une fois en amertume. La blonde avait tellement envie de pleurer mais elle savait que Regina pourrait la voir alors elle se retenait. Du côté de la patiente, les sentiments étaient différents. Elle avait des doutes sur les sentiments d'Emma et se sentait affreusement coupable, sans savoir pourquoi. Elle se posait trop de questions sans réponse. Tout aurait été plus simple si ce malheureux baiser ne serait pas arrivé. Regina frissonna et repartit chez elle, le coeur lourd.  
Quand elle ouvrit la porte de sa maison, elle vit Cora, assise sur le canapé. Elle paraissait dégoûtée et furieuse. Regina s'approcha, intriguée :

\- Maman ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
\- Assis-toi ! Ordonna froidement Cora.  
La brune, peu rassurée, s'assied lentement sur son canapé blanc. Elle baissa le regard, elle n'osait rien dire. Que se passait-il ? Connaissant sa mère, elle se doutait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Préviens-moi quand tu as un rendez-vous galant avec une femme.

Regina leva les yeux vers sa mère, offensée. Elle ne comprenait pas quel message sa mère voulait lui faire parvenir. Elle exigea une réponse immédiate :

\- Mais de quoi veux-tu parler ?

Cora leva les yeux au ciel, indignée. Cette provocation irrita la brune qui serra les poings. Elle vociféra, de plus en plus agacée :

\- Je déteste quand tu fais ça. Explique-toi tout de suite !

Cora ricana nerveusement. Elle se leva et tourna en rond. Elle ironisa :

\- La petite blonde au regard si attentionné, si... affectif.

Regina grimaça, offusquée :

\- Emma ? Ma psychologue ? Elle m'est complètement indifférente.

Cora se moqua :

\- Elle te faisait des yeux doux et crois-moi tu n'étais pas si insensible à son regard.  
\- Mais c'est du n'importe quoi ! Et puis, tu m'espionnes maintenant ?

Cora s'approcha de sa fille et lui chuchota dans l'oreille :

\- Je t'ai toujours sous ma surveillance.  
Regina, écoeurée, repoussa sa mère et hurla :

\- Maman, il faut que tu te mettes dans la tête que j'ai grandi. Je suis une femme indépendante et je n'ai pas besoin d'une mère atteinte par de graves problèmes mentaux !  
\- Tu penses que je suis malade mentale ? C'est possible. Mais toi tu es une lesbienne, avoue le toi. C'est malsain. Dieu que ça me dégoûte ! Moi qui rêvait que ma fille se marie avec un beau mari, riche et intelligent. Je voulais des petits enfants et un beau mariage hétéro. Mais cela n'est qu'une cruelle illusion ! Et ne nie pas ta sexualité, 'Gina, je sais que tu t'es toujours poser des questions sur ce sujet.

Regina se leva d'un bond, croisa les bras contre sa poitrine et fronça les sourcils :

\- Que veux-tu dire dans "malsain" ? Deux personnes de même sexe ne devraient pas s'aimer, ou s'embrasser ? Comment peux-tu être aussi monstrueuse ?

Cora s'approcha de sa fille et la gifla, ce qui fit tomber la brune. Cette dernière, effrayée, leva les yeux vers sa mère :

\- Tu es inhumaine.

La génitrice de Regina partit, sans remords.

Emma était allongée sur son lit, pensive. Elle devait aller au travail mais elle n'avait pas la force d'y aller. Entendre des gens se plaindre de leurs problèmes alors qu'elle en avait déjà plein, c'était trop. Elle ne pouvait pas se lever de son matelas, elle était comme paralysée. Pourquoi-avait pris l'initiative de lui demander de parler de ce malheureux baiser ? C'était réellement stupide de sa part. Mais elle devait agir. Elle ne pouvait plus rester comme ça désormais. Emma se leva du lit et sortit précipitamment de son bel appartement. Elle courut dans les rues, confiante. Elle bousculait certaines personnes sans s'excuser une seule fois. À bout de souffle, elle s'arrêta, se baissa pour poser ses mains sur des genoux puis essaya de reprendre sa respiration. Elle tourna la tête sur le bâtiment à côté d'elle. Granny's Dinner. Elle sourit en voyant le monde qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Soudain, elle se figea. Regina était parmi eux. Au bout de quelques secondes, Emma se releva et entra dans la pièce chaleureuse. Elle se dirigea vers sa patiente qui se tenait debout au bar.

\- Regina... lança timidement Emma.

L'interpellée se retourna vivement, et fixa la blonde pendant un petit instant.

\- Que me voulez-vous ? Demanda sèchement la brune, qui semblait énervée.

La psychologue, intriguée par la colère de la jeune femme dit :

\- Tout va bien ?  
\- Je ne suis pas d'humeur, Swan. Lança froidement Regina.

Gênée, Emma ne sut que dire. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et articula :

\- Regina, je t'aime.

C'était comme ci le temps venait de s'arrêter. Regina, presque inconsciente, faillit tomber à la renverse. Elle se rattrapa sur le bord du comptoir. Elle fixa Emma qui commença à s'excuser :

\- Je suis navrée, je n'aurais pas dû vous dire ça...

Un silence s'installa entre les deux femmes. Regina, offensée, prit la parole :

\- Toi... Tu ne penses jamais aux conséquences.  
Comment avait-elle osé ? Comment a avait-elle pu se déclarer devant tout le monde ? Alors qu'elle savait pertinemment que sa mère contrôlait sa vie.  
\- Je ne savais pas...  
\- Bien sûr que non ! Tu ne savais pas ! Ironisa Regina, furieuse.

La blonde commença à pleurer, à regretter, et partit en courant, dévastée. Pourquoi avait-elle dit ça ? Pourquoi ? Elle venait de faire encore une fois la pire erreur de sa vie. Pourquoi, depuis qu'elle ressentait cette obsession vers Regina, sa vie était si difficile ?  
Elle courait dans la rue, épuisée, mais elle continuait son chemin jusqu'à son bureau. Elle y entra et s'effondra, en pleurs. Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer. Elle suffoquait. Elle ne ressentait plus rien. Sauf de la tristesse. Une tristesse envahissante.

\- Pourquoi ? Cria-t-elle, comme si elle parlait à quelqu'un.

Son coeur lui faisait mal. Elle souffrait. Littéralement. Elle essaya d'attraper son téléphone de sa main tremblante et appela Gina. Elle tomba sur le répondeur. Emma décida alors de se se lever, attrapa sa veste et sortit du bureau. Elle se mit à courir, en direction de la maison de sa patiente. La psy était essoufflée, fatiguée mais ses jambes continuaient d'avancer. De loin, Emma aperçut l'habitat de sa patiente. Elle ralentit et entra dans le jardin. La porte était ouverte et Regina était assise par terre, comme figée. La blonde l'appela, ce qui fit fuir la brune. La psychologue soupira et se mit devant la porte où l'autre femme s'était enfermée.

\- Regina, juste... Écoute-moi. S'il te plaît. Je sais que ça paraît effrayant et tout... Mais je t'aime vraiment. Et je sais que tu m'aimes aussi. Je suis lesbienne. Et je connais très bien les femmes lesbiennes. Et je connais l'amour. Tu m'aimes mais tu ne te l'avoue pas. Et il serait temps que tu assumes.

Emma attendit une réponse, désespérément. Mais rien.

\- Si tu me cherches, ce que je ne pense pas, je serai dans mon bureau.

Elle soupira, attristé, et partit, le coeur lourd.  
Regina releva la tête et attendit que l'autre femme s'en aille pour pouvoir ouvrir la porte. Elle ne savait que penser désormais. Emma avait raison. Elle l'aimait. Une femme. Sa psychologue. Et elle le savait très bien. Depuis longtemps. Mais Regina refusait de l'avouer. À cause d'une seule chose. Sa mère. Ce monstre qui ne pouvait point supporter que sa fille soit une lesbienne.  
Regina se dirigea vers la chambre d'ami. Elle y entra et s'essaya sur le lit bleu. Elle repensa à ce que Emma lui avait déclaré. La patiente commença à sentir ses larmes chaudes couler de ses beaux yeux marron. Afin d'étouffer ses sanglots, elle attrapa le petit oreiller bleu uni et le colla contre son visage.  
 _Ce n'est pas possible..._ Songea la brune. _Je ne peux pas me laisser abattre par Cora ? Pourquoi je ne me bats pas pour ma tendre et bien-aimée miss Swan ? Pourquoi ma mère devrait toujours gagner ? J'aime Emma, et je dois en être fière._

Regina balança l'oreiller à terre et dévala les escaliers de sa maison. Elle sortit d'une vitesse incroyable de chez elle et pénétra dans sa Mercedes. Elle démarra aussitôt, et se rendit rapidement vers le bâtiment de psy. Quand elle arriva devant, son coeur s'arrêta. L'établissement était en feu.

\- EMMA ! Cria la brune en sortant de sa voiture et en se précipitant dans le bâtiment.

Plus rien n'avait d'importance pour Regina. Elle voulait sauver la femme pour qui elle éprouvait des tas de sentiments.  
La patiente monta l'escalier, difficilement à cause des flammes et de la fumée. Elle vit Emma, au sol. Regina poussa un cri d'horreur mais se précipita à sortir Emma du bâtiment. Lorsqu'elles furent dehors, le bâtiment s'écroula, laissant tout en cendres. Au même moment, l'ambulance et les pompiers arrivèrent, alertés par Regina avant son sauvetage. Un médecin s'occupa de prendre Emma tandis qu'un pompier courut vers la brune, qui était affolée et en pleurs.

\- Madame, est-ce que tout va bien ? Restait-il des gens, à l'intérieur de cet immeuble ?  
\- Je ne sais pas ! Sanglota Regina en tombant dans les bras du pompier.  
\- Je vais vous ramenez, madame. Vous avez besoin de dormir.

Le lendemain matin, Regina se trouvait déjà à l'hôpital. Elle s'approcha du médecin qui traitait Emma.

\- Bonjour, monsieur. Je suis une amie d'Emma Swan. Comment elle va ? Demanda-t-elle, tellement stressée qu'elle se grattait le bras.

Le médecin soupira, et articula calmement :

\- Et bien, elle est dans le coma. Mais elle s'en sortira. C'est sûr. Je n'ai aucune idée de la date où elle se réveillera enfin vu son état, il est presque sûr qu'elle se réveille avant un mois... Vous savez, elle a eu beaucoup de chance... Vous pouvez lui parler, il y a une chance qu'elle vous entende.

Le docteur partit, laissant Regina seule avec Emma. Elle s'approcha du lit et attrapa la main de la femme blonde.

\- Qu'importe ce que tu penses, qu'importe ce que les gens peuvent te dire, je t'aime réellement...

Regina commença à pleurer mais continua :

\- Quand tu te réveilleras, je serais à ton chevet. Et je te laisserai le choix : m'accepter ou me rejeter. Je te comprendrais quoiqu'il arrive...

La brune lâcha la main d'Emma, se retourna et partit, avec espoir.


End file.
